Organic electronic devices convert electrical energy into radiation, detect signals through electronic processes, convert radiation into electrical energy, or include one or more organic semiconductor layers. In the fabrication of a display, such as an OLED display, the OLED layer stack is deposited as films on an electrode on the substrate. If the films are not uniform, then areas that are thicker will not emit light, and areas that are too thin may emit light in a less than optimum efficient way and/or result in leakage current leaks through the device in a way that does not generate photons.
Conventional active-matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs) suffer from pixel intensity inhomogeneity. It would be desirable to improve the pixel intensity homogeneity in AMOLEDs.